novas_undertalefandomcom-20200213-history
Death Battle: Blackjack vs. Skull
Pitting the two strongest heroes in Undertale against each other to see who would win scientifically in a battle to the death. Interlude Wiz: Brotherhood is shown to be one of the strongest types of friendship known to all of human kind. A sibling can help you win any battle that you wouldn't win by yourself. But sometimes bad blood between brothers can form. Boomstick: King Blackjack Ventura, Royal Hellvanian Fighter Wiz: And Skull, His hacker brother who may not be as part of this world as he's letting on Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons and skills to see who would win in Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE! Blackjack Wiz: Salem, Oregon, The Safe Harbor Orphanage, a young child was dropped at the door Boomstick: This child would later be adopted by a young couple. Wiz: The young boy was trained from a young age to train his latent magical ability, the name of this boy? Blackjack Edward Alphonse Sanchez Ventura. Boomstick: That is waaaay too many names. I only need the one, Boomstick, quick and simple. Wiz: Anyway, At the age of 16, in highschool he soon met a lovely young lady, Chara TinySatan Dreemur. Boomstick: Waaaait, that chick kind of looks like Jack's ma, or is that only me? Wiz: I mean, kinda but not really Boomstick: Heh, Kinky. Wiz: This lady was the daughter of the King of Hell, Lucifer, Beezlebub, The Devil Boomstick: Satan. Wiz: Completely enthralled by the young lady, they started to secretly date, and soon came in this young man. Boomstick: Chara's thought to be dead brother?! Wow, didn't know people can cheat death like that. Wiz: It's probably pretty simple with an Uncle who is the Grim Reaper. Boomstick: Eh, Fair enough. Wiz: Though this eventually came back to haunt Jack, as after Saving Chara with the help of Jasan, he had to face Satan. Boomstick: That's not a good idea. Wiz: He lasted around 45 seconds against Satan, which is a feat in it's own, he landed his 'Last Ditch Attack' on Satan, though it didn't do much. Boomstick: I mean, he IS Satan. Wiz: Now if we keep this in mind, the Last Ditch Attack will later become a staple part of his moveset, but anyway. Boomstick: SATAN TORE HIM IN FUCKING HALF! Wiz: Now mind you, it wasn't a quick and easy rip, it took approximately 10 seconds to complete the entire process, which is pretty long, because we estimate that Satan is putting out 52,000 Kilograms of force here, double the amount to easily tear a human's limb off. This means Jack was withstanding that much Force for ten seconds. Boomstick: After that, he went into the afterlife, only later to be mysteriously revived, THANKS DEATH! Wiz: After his revival from his five years of death he gained a massive increase in power thanks to two things. Boomstick: His cheating ability! Wiz: The Zenkai Boost, Where when you get damaged enough and then properly healed you gain an increase in power, and dying just increased his power more. There was another thing that increased his power. Boomstick: Ghost kung fu! Ghost-Fu? Wiz: While he was dead he trained his physical body with multiple kinds of Kung Fu, he stated this [Pulls Quote from Show Jasan: You pack a much better punch than before. '' ''Blackjack: Krav Maga, Karate, Judo, Jujitsu and Kickboxing, I call it 'Street Fighting'] Boomstick: With his Street Fighting Style he can pack a fucking punch. Wiz: He's able to utilize an enemies openings to his advantage, as shown when he dodged a punch from the humanoid Gothic and sent him flying with the stomach punch he pulled off. Boomstick: That's a strong ass punch! Wiz:Well to calculate the force of that punch, we need to know the mass and acceleration, we can assume that since Gothic is of a similar height and size as Skull, he should weigh around 183 pounds because of statistical averages. and based on the size of the battlefield he flew about 35 feet across the battlefield due to the punch, meaning the punch was 6,405 pounds of force, meaning that he's exerting enough force to tear any other person's arm off if he focused that force. Boomstick: So kind of similar to Satan earlier? Wiz: Actually kind of, he is the new king of hell, well Hellvania, the new, holy version of hell Boomstick: Sooooo, Heaven Wiz: Well, once again, kind of, with the fact he gained the Holy King upgrade, massively increasing his speed, strength and durability Boomstick: And damn does that help! He was able to dodge multiple submachine gun bullets! Wiz: Well, an average MP5 submachine gun bullet travels at 425 meters per second, meaning that he would have to identify and dodge the bullets he would need 1,000th of a second. Boomstick: He is also powerfully durable, able to withstand being impaled by that fucking sword! Wiz: It takes around 3000 newtons to fully impale a human of his size and weight and break their spine. which equates to 674.4 pounds of force, which in reality isn't much, but he also survived the 114640.4 pounds of force of being ripped in half from before which equates to 509945.8 newtons of force. Boomstick: Holy Shit! That was even before the upgrade! Wiz: He has also been trained in multiple swordplay styles and once again, he stated in one episode [Blackjack: Kendo and Fencing mainly] Boomstick: Fencing? huh, gay! Wiz: Both Fencing and Kendo are very intense training styles, and Kendo especially, meaning "way of the sword" Boomstick: But what does this mean for this fight? Wiz: Well, Jack can fight with both regular Longswords as seen against Gothic, but his main sword is the Zweilhander, a german two handed sword that Jack can wield with one hand. Boomstick: Badass. Wiz: Now, Jack has a last ditch technique called the Zion Cutter, he slices the opponent nine times but on the tenth slash, he sends out an explosive concussive blast that knocks both people back. Which once again would cause around 6,000 pounds or 26689.3 newtons of force on both parties. Boomstick: Damn, that's alot of damage on them. Wiz: Though it's not enough on either party to do long term damage. Boomstick: Does he wear armor? WIz: No, but he does wear weighted training gear that is around 100 lbs, meaning he has an extra 100 lbs on him at all times, meaning he has 100 extra pounds on him at all times, and that helps with training AND his magic. Boomstick: Well, what kind of magic does he have? Wiz: He can manipulate bones, and cause them to impale a person, which is around 10 to 20 newtons worth of force which at maximum is only 4.5 pounds of force, so moving on, he can use Psychokinesis, moving objects with his mind, which is actually relatively powerful when you think about it. He can also cause Delayed Damage, where the opponent doesn't take damage until he does something specific like sheathing his blade. Boomstick: And who can forget his magic cards. Wiz: Jack has a deck of magic cards which each has a very specific effect depending on the card, such as lighting in fire, freezing an opponent Boomstick: AND EXPLOSIONS!!! Wiz: Besides the explosives, he has sharpened cards that can slice through skin, Cards that turn into Shields, Size Changing Cards, Cards that turn into armor, Cards splitting into multiple more cards, Cards that turn into swords and of course, his forbidden Ace Cards. Boomstick: Why are they forbidden? Wiz: Because of the previous users using them against what fate had in store. Boomstick: Um, what do they do? Wiz: Well, Diamond Retribution traps an opponent into a phantom zone esque area, keeping them trapped their for years or until death. Boomstick: Ultimate Desecration rips opponent's from the inside out, tearing through layers of flesh and organs with razor like blades. Wiz: His other two cards are more defensive, "Revival" and "Shield Shock", exactly what they say on the package. Boomstick: Where can i fucking buy these? Wiz: Not exactly sure, but we are not done, Jack has more magic such as control over fire with fireballs, fire shields, fire blasts, and of course his Final Flame Combo. He also has Fire Grenades, Ghostly Fire and Holy Fire. Boomstick: He also can control ice as well, Iceballs, Ice Beams, Ice Blasts and that's about it. Wiz: He also has the ability to fire Gaster Blasters, which come in multiple forms, such as Giant ones, Holy Gaster Blasters, and Barrage Blasts, but he still has a trick up his sleeve Boomstick: GASTER CANNON BABY! Wiz: The Gaster Cannon is made of condensed plasmic energy formed into a massive beam of energy that can fly for miles. His most powerful variation of this is the Blue Gaster Cannon, which was able to disintegrate EROZ a powerful being made of goo. Now, EROZ was around 275 lbs, and the acceleration behind the beam had it flying across a 100 foot battlefield and it hit EROZ in around 5 seconds meaning it was flying at about 20 feet per second, and since Force = Mass * Acceleration, meaning that his most powerful blast caused around 5,500 lbs of force or 24465.22 newtons. Boomstick: English? Wiz: 24,000 newtons is six times the amount of newtons needed to break a bone, ten and a half times the amount to break through a skull, and is about half the amount of newtons needed to kill a man. Boomstick: Goddamn! Wiz: Jack can also take his amount of determination and force it to combine with his soul to power up his own abilities, this is called "True Determination" He gains a red aura and becomes faster, able to dodge speed of sound punches from Gothic, Becomes much more durable, able to whitstand more punches from the godly powered Gothic which is around the same amount of force as the Satan Fiasco, and he is also much more powerful, able to deliever a punch with around double the amount of newtons from his most powerful punch prior. Giving off around 12,810 pounds of force or 56981.72 newtons of force. Boomstick: Can this guy die? Wiz: Yes actually, besides the Satan thing we mentioned earlier, he has also died by being sliced in half, impaled through the heart and other such things, he is only human and as such, has the same weaknesses as any other human, one well placed shot could kill him, although he is trained to peak physical condition. Boomstick: And he has been shown to lose stamina if fighting for long periods of time. Wiz: All in all, he can fight rather well, but he is still only human. [Clip: Blackjack: Well well well, looks like a battle isn't really needed huh ?] Skull Wiz: The Human world, a place unknown to the video game characters in Undertale Boomstick: Don't they go there at the end though? Wiz: Well, not that human world, our human world, the one where Skull comes from. Boomstick: That's weird. Wiz: Skull transported into this world through a hacked mod that he installed on the game. Boomstick: Once again, weird. Wiz: Soon he found he was the most powerful entity in the game world, able to hack into character codes and use those to his advantage. Boomstick: But he was trailed by someone trying to erase him, but Skull easily disposed of him. Wiz: And eventually he was reset into a small child, and this is where he's at now. Boomstick: Currently, he sucks at hand to hand fighting, like, a lot. Wiz: He has had no formal training in any kinds of fighting, but he's a techie, one of the smartest characters in the show. [Blackjack: He's the smartest guy I know, graduated college when he was like 12] Boomstick: And this leads into some of his better skills. Wiz: Certain versions of him have made entire armies of robotic clones for use. He also has gloves that can cause earthquakes, a Gaster Blaster Pistol and A suit of power armor similar to that of Iron Man, but since most of those are at home he doesn't carry them along with him. Boomstick: And what about the blue flames? Wiz: Well, the Savior Flames, connected to the Savior Soul, if they're like normal blue flames are over 1500 degrees Celsius or 2732 degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: That's amazing. Wiz: He's also an engineer, able to make deadly weapons from random items he finds around the area. Boomstick: He can also summon green magic to heal himself and others that he hits with it. Wiz: He can also summon green spears to fly on, and if we look, his maximum speed we've seen is around 450 feet per second or 137 meters per second. Boomstick: He can also teleport really quickly too! Wiz: He also has another trick up his sleeve, his Code God form. Boomstick: WAIT! HE'S A GOD?! Wiz: Yes, he can use the power of the world's coding against his foes, he can summon dangerously powerful weapons, turn the opponent's powers against them and even summon minions to fight by his side. Boomstick: That almost feels like cheating. Wiz: Well that only happens if he reaches his final form, he actually has three. Boomstick: THAT'S CHEATING! Wiz: His first form is the one we've seen the most of. Boomstick: Oh? Sans Skull? Wiz: This form of Skull uses his coding to be wacky and fun. Boomstick: So, he's nothing much. WIz: But he can absorb other people's powers when he gets hit by them. Boomstick: Like he did with Geno Error! Wiz: Right, but then there is his second form, his "Savior Form", he gains the ability to control the savior flame, which we talked about earlier. Boomstick: Oh yeah, that hot stuff. Wiz: He's also faster, going at subsonic speeds, he's stronger able to rip holes in a human being and he gains super powerful armor which was able to last the punches of the godlike Gothic. Boomstick: What's his last form? Wiz: His "Ultimate Form" where he uses his coding non-stop, summoning minions, using enemy's powers against them and even shifting land scapes to his advantage Boomstick: How does one win? Wiz: His own coding, he's been in the game long enough as to where he is technically part of it. If an enemy is able to get to his coding would render him weak and beatable. Defeating these three forms would render him killable Boomstick: This will be hard for ol' Jacky boy Intermission Wiz: The combatants are all set, it's time to end this debate once and for all Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! DEATH BATTLE! Outside Skull's Home A portal opens in front of Skull's house as Blackjack steps through it, though this is an alternate version of Jack and Skull steps outside. ''Skull: ''Yo, you alright there bro, something's off with you Jack turns quickly to him and throws a card at him and Skull flips backward, dodging the card ''Skull: ''Okay, looks like my hunch was right FIGHT! Skull jumps up and summons his spears and dashes at Jack, Jack dodges and kicks Skull off the spear, knocking him to the ground, Skull spins around and propels himself upward before rolling to the side and pulling out his Gaster Blaster Pistol, firing bolts at Jack. Jack then rushes over and knees Skull in the stomach, causing him to keel over and for Jack to raise his blade. Skull growls and punches the ground as a blue fire surrounds him